


Surcease

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Dawn rescue each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surcease

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: between seasons 5 and 6  
> Written for the open_on_sunday prompt, "Glee"  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

"Quick! Gimme a stake."

"Hell, no. You hide here while I kill them."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Oh, _that's_ safe. Crouched behind a tombstone at night." A hand erupted beneath her foot. "See?" She stomped.

Spike hauled the fledge from the dirt and dusted it. "I made a promise, Bit."

Several vamps rushed them. Spike clapped a stake into Dawn's hand and there was only stabbing and ducking. No sorrow, no emptiness; just the struggle to stay alive and wild elation when they found their enemies defeated.

They laughed like loons, then sobered.

"Wanna go again?"

Dawn nodded, eyes alight.


End file.
